Eras todo lo que necesitaba
by Tavan Duet
Summary: Una pelea, un malentendido, ambos se entendían, ambos se necesitaban, se extrañaban y no podrían soportar un momento más separados. Iggychu AU


**NA: Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo cree la historia dramática porque me encanta esta pareja, la canción se llama "Broken" Seether ft. Amy Lee. Espero les guste, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, esto es un AU y va dedicado a Momi 3 (Además de que, soy nueva en esto de los fanfics... **

Años habían pasado desde su última pelea, el carácter cruel , e incluso altanero de Arthur y el orgullo de Yao, dio fin a una hermosa relación que a pesar de todo salía adelante, puesto que lo más importante era que ellos se amaban, se necesitaban y se entendían.

Pero la vida es muy cruel, no te perdonará y te quitará toda la felicidad que puedas sentir sin embargo, por tu bien, tendrás que regresar el golpe, le demostrarás al destino que no puede contigo, ni con la persona que amas. ¿No es eso lo que pensaban?

Aunque… Yao no perdonará semejante traición. Después de todo, vio con sus propios ojos como el ser al que ama, sostenía de la cintura y besaba a su hermano Kiku Honda. La impresión había sido demasiada y el castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue fingir una sonrisa, n podía hacer nada más, su orgullo se lo impedía, se negaba a llorar y a mostrarse débil. Lo más triste de todo es que, no era la primera vez que se sentía engañado de esa forma quizás, en otra vida, el británico le hizo hecho eso, entonces, ¿por qué seguía con alguien que lo lastimaba tanto?

—El amor es algo demasiado complicado de entender, aru— Murmuró el asiático, cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Extrañaba a su caballero, o necesitaba, deseaba sentir sus protectores brazos, sus suaves labios, pero eso…ahora era un sueño más.

Se preguntarán la razón de porque el asiático está así, fácil y sencillo. Su hermano, ahora estaba feliz en una relación junto a Heracles Karpusi, cosa que le hizo entristecerse, había perdido al amor de su vida, terminar con Arthur Kirkland, fue la decisión más dolorosa que pudo haber tenido.

A veces, pensaba que no debió irse a trabajar en otro país, que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en su amada China, pero si lo pensaba bien, si no hubiera ido a Inglaterra, no estaría tan enamorado del inglés. Suspiró nuevamente y fue a una habitación de su hogar, se sentía tan sola… aún cuando ya han pasado 3 años no podía olvidar al cejon, más por una pequeña razón.

—¡Aiya! — Golpeaba con fuerza el saco de arena , agradecía que le enseñaran artes marciales, era la única forma de olvidar su enojo y preocupaciones, pero… desde la pelea nunca lo lograba. Ya no sabía qué hacer, le habían dado el día libre en el trabajo, suspiró y se dirigió a su librero, escogiendo un libro al azar, agarró sus audífonos, su celular y se colocó sus auriculares, para su mala suerte, al poner la música y "play", la canción que escuchó no ayudaba para nada a su dolor.

Cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, suspiraba y la canción sonaba y tiraba todas y cada una de sus barreras.

"_I wanted you to know that i love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well…_

_I wanna hold yu high and steal your pain…" _

En otra parte, un rubio oji verde estaba en la misma situación que el castaño, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, escucharlo… tenía que relajarse, si no, cometería otra tontería. Suspiró y se tiró en el sofá, su apartamento estaba demasiado callado, no podía más quería ver a su chino….le dolía que el mayor no lo hubiera escuchado, no tenía justificación por haber besado al japonés, pero… él se lo había pedido, tarde descubrió que sólo fue para darle celos al griego. Tratando de apartar su enojo, cerró sus ojos e imaginó a su Yao, con su tierna, dulce e incluso infantil sonrisa.

"_Cause i'm broken when i'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore." _

Dos cuerpos separados, ambos eran una sola alma, se amaban, se necesitaban, se extrañaban, pero el orgullo y el rencor les impedía volver a hablarse.

"_This worst is over now, and we can breath again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…" _

Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, el que dio el primer paso fue el anglosajón, llegando con un ramo de rosas a casa del chino, este al abrir no podía creerlo, el rubio entró sin pedir permiso, cerró la puerta y besó al castaño, soltando el ramo y dejando que todos y cada uno de los sentimientos por 3 años salieran, estaba siendo impulsivo pero, a quien engañaba, lo extrañaba.

—I love you, idiot…—El caballero sonrió contra sus labios, el mayor siempre fue con el único que podía ser sincero, abierto e incluso impulsivo.

—Wo ai ni aru….—Seguía sin creerlo, unas traviesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, las cuales el ojiverde limpió de inmediato, odiaba verlo llorar.

Pasaron las horas hablando, hubo lágrimas, besos, caricias y sentimientos guardados durante tanto tiempo, aquella pelea sólo había sido un gran error que ambos lamentaban, pero que por fin pudieron solucionar.

Sin embargo, de una de las recámaras salió un pequeño castaño de 3 años, tallando sus ojos y llamando a su madre, lo curioso, es que tenía las cejas un poco pobladas, al igual que las de su padre.

Tal parecía que el inglés olvidó que el chino se metió a tratamiento para ser fértil, porque sorpresa es lo que mostraba su rostro.


End file.
